Who Are You Going to the Dance with?
by Sailor Saturn
Summary: A Harry and Hermione story!! Yay! One out of the few H/H stories! READ IT! I know it's rated G for now, cuz this is just the beginning. Weird things will happen and it's gonna be like an anime drama! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, and if you think some of my idea's aren't original and all that, then they probably aren't! But I promise I didn't steal them from anyone, and that I thought of them by myself, it's just that someone used it before me without my knowing. So if you see something and you don't think it's mine, let's just say it isn't! I know some people skipped this part and went straight to read the story, but thanks for taking your time to read this! Enjoy! Ü  
  
STUFF YOU NEED TO KNOW!!  
1. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ this means that the next part will be a flashback! The flashback will end when you see ~ ~ ~ ~ again.  
2. If it's not in quotes, then it's a thought.   
3. ************* this means that the next part will be in someone else's point of view, such as - it was Hermione's P.O.V. before ********** now it's Harry's.  
  
Who are you going to the dance with?  
By Ji-chan A.K.A. Anime Gal  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What the heck? Why can't I walk? Hermione looked down to see. But there was nothing tangling her legs up, and to her surprise she was wearing a dress. She was wearing a long, slim fitting, spaghetti strap dress that was cerulean blue with a silky blue shoal to match. Her dress and shoal were enchanted so that they would change in color every few minutes. Hmm, where did I get this dress? She thought.   
"What are you thinking about?" said the person she was dancing with.  
"Oh...I just was thinking I've never seen this dress before in my life." Hermione looked up at Ron....no wait a minute. Why am I dancing with Harry? She thought surprised. I must be dreaming. So she decided to wake up.   
"Weird." She said aloud as she sat up sleepily from bed. That was so odd. Why was I dancing with Harry? I don't like Harry; I like Ron...even though Ron hasn't asked me to the dance. How did I know I was dreaming? I wish I had that dress in my dream for the dance. Wow...the dance is only two days away! I can't wait!  
"What?" Leah asked. Leah was Hermione's new roommate. They had met at the beginning of the year.  
"Huh?" Hermione said. She wasn't quite awake yet.  
"What's weird?" Leah was putting on her make-up. She was such a glamour girl. Or at least she looked like one. She had high cheekbones, and slick blonde hair. She was part Veela. She didn't act like a glamour girl though. She was actually great at spells and Transfiguration. But even still people thought she was stuck up by the way she looked. So she ended up with Hermione.   
"I had a dream.... I don't know it was just weird." She mumbled quickly. She didn't want to tell her. Leah always tried to predict stuff anyway, just because her mom was a famous divinator. If not that she'd probably make fun of her.  
"What...I had a dream, blah-blah blah-blah-blah? I didn't get that last part, can you say it again?" Leah said laughing.  
"Oh be quiet!" Hermione threw her pillow at her roommate (which hit her in the back of the head and making her swerve lipstick up her cheek). "Haha!" Hermione laughed pleased.  
"Hey!" Leah threw the pillow back at her and they started a pillow fight. They got their wands out and were flying pillow after pillow in the other direction, trying to dodge the ones thrown.  
"No! Hey!! Stop it!!! I'll stop if you stop!" Hermione said, half laughing, half-serious.  
"No you stop!" Leah she threw three pillows Hermione's way. One hit her by the foot and she tripped, dropping her wand in front, and falling on the pillow in front of her.  
"No you!" Hermione grabbed her wand "Accio pillows" and at once all the pillows flew from Leah's side of the room to her, some of which hit her if she didn't catch them. "Ha!" She said proudly when Leah stood unarmed.  
"Fine, you win." Leah said reluctantly as she sat down next to Hermione on the pillows. "So what was weird?"  
"I had a dream about...about the dance. But it was different because..." she trailed off. It was dumb dream anyway, she thought to herself.  
"Because.........come on, spit it out." Leah said annoyed.   
"Well, you're gonna think this is stupid, but I dreamt I was dancing with Harry instead of Ron, and I was wearing a dress I had never seen! The weirdest part was I knew...HEY! Are you listening to me?" Camille sat deep in though. Why does she always do that? I start to tell her what she asks and she decides to stop listening! Any second now she's going to decide I like Harry and not even pay attention to anything else I say. 3...2...1.  
"I think that you like Harry!!" Leah said finally. "Or that you will go out with him soon in the future."  
"I don't like Harry..." Hermione started, but was quickly interrupted by Leah.  
"You don't know that. What if you secretly do? What if your dreams are telling you that? Besides, you don't even know why you like Ron." she pointed out.  
"No really, I don't like Harry, I like Ron. Ron's funny, charming, and considerate. I mean, I can be myself around Him, but I can't do that with Harry. Harry makes me feel weird, like I'm pressured to be better than him because he's famous or something." She said seeming pleased with her answer. Of course I don't like Harry! She thought. I'm one of his best friends! But then again...I was one of Ron's best friends too... oh! Why are you thinking about it! She's just making you doubt!  
"I'm just kidding." Leah said seeing the frustration on Hermione's face. "So if Ron is the funny charming considerate one, than what's Harry supposed to be?" Leah liked Ron...but she knew Hermione and Ron were so cute together, but neither of them new if Ron liked Hermione yet. Everyone thought that Harry and Leah liked each other though, because of how much the same they were.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"I'm going off to work now, ok sweetie? Janice's gonna come at 12 to baby-sit today." Leah's dad told her. His name was Joel. His 8-year-old daughter Leah was crying because she didn't want him to go to work. It was a daily routine. "I'll be back at 3. I love you." He said hugging her. He walked to open the door, but it burst open before he could get to it. Standing in the doorway was a woman Leah had seen many times in Magazines and on TV. It was her mom, Jane. "What are you doing here?" Joel looked angry "The judge said I have full custody of...." But her yelling interrupted him.   
"You've got to run Joel! You've got to get out of here! He's coming for you!! He's going to kill you!!" She was in tears. "I know you hate me telling you the future, but I still care for you and our daughter. I've told you about what would happen before, and now it's really happening! I know I have no proof but it will happen and we can only protect her with the ring! You can let me take her. I'll take good care of her!"  
"No, He...he was killed...by...by the Potter boy!"  
"I'm so sorry Joel. I know this is late notice, but I'm not lying." She said sadly. "I wish I was."   
He looked very solemn and depressed. He knew he could trust her to tell the truth even if they were divorced. She was famous for never having a wrong prediction, not to mention she was extremely pretty, being half Veela. He knew she wouldn't waste her record to lie about You-Know-Who.  
"What are you talking about? My Dad is going to work! He can't be late!" Leah said trying to convince herself.  
He walked to his daughter "Princess, daddy's going to be leaving...for a long time..." Tears choked him. Leah was confused. You just said you were going to work at the Ministry she thought. "But I know you're going be very happy and successful in life. Here." He took a ring of his finger and took her hand.   
"You will know when to use it when it is time." He told her putting the ring on her finger. She could feel by the vibes that it was definitely an enchanted ring. It fit right to her size when she slipped it on. "I'm going to a place far from here. You'll find out soon." He said softly, and if she wasn't mistaken, through the tears she saw a tiny smile. He got up and his face again turned solemn. Suddenly two wands appeared, floating in the air. Both had odd markings. Joel and Jane each took one. Leah felt the ring vibrate.  
"What's going on? Why-" But suddenly a barrier was formed around them. It cut out all sound. It was pinkish-bluish and it seemed to flood light in all around them. Joel took her left hand.  
Jane and Him put both wands in the middle of the back of her hand. Leah felt her hand burn. The ring was vibrating more now. The light was closing in, surrounding them Leah had to close her eyes because it was so blinding. She heard echoes...no, whispers in the back of her head. Who was saying it? Where are we? She thought. What's going on? Where is dad going? Why is he leaving for a long time? What are those voices saying? She heard something about a planet...and 9 what? Guardians...crowns? It didn't make sense...but then a familiar tone raised above the other voices.  
"Good-bye sweetie...I love you." He said in the same echo whisper as the other voice. "You'll see me again." She felt his hand brush her cheek. She tried to speak, but the barrier only let mumbles came out. She reached out a hand where her dad had been. But he wasn't there. She saw the light die down through her eyelids. She squinted to see where her dad had went, only to see her mother was looking out the door, her face tear stained. Her dad was no longer there.   
"Where..." Leah started, but a lump was in her throat. Tears filled her eyes. She tried not to cry, but she had no control of them dripping down her face. She ran out the door and looked both ways down the street.   
"He apparated." Jane muttered. She took Leah by the hand. With a determined look in her face, she wiped the remains of her tears. "You're coming to live with me now. You can go pack your stuff. I'll be waiting in the car making schedules for your staying." She pointed to the limo outside.  
Leah went to her room slowly. She had never been so sad and so confused. Where did my Dad go? Why did he leave me with Jane? What was happening? And why did this all happen so fast?  
I didn't even get to say good-bye, she thought. She got a suitcase and started throwing clothes in. She only packed her favorite things. She knew her mom would buy her anything she wanted anyway. She went to her desk for some of her books. She stopped to look at a picture of her and her dad sky diving. Her dad had always done daring things. Why was Voldemort after him? What he ever do to Voldemort? Leah's sadness turned into anger. I swear I will have revenge on Voldemort for taking my father away from me. She held the picture close to her. Then put it in her bag, and went to the car.  
When riding in the car, Leah decided not to look back. It's best if I just forget this, she thought. For the first time, Leah noticed her hand. On the back of her hand were some freckles she had never seen before. What the heck? What did they do to me? She started to cry. Even if she could forget what happened, there would still be her ring, the markings on her hand, herself - and they would all remind her of her dad. I'll just worry all I can, she told herself, until I can't worry at all.   
During the next weeks Leah was treated like a goddess in her mom's new home. Her mom made her take lessons for everything. Dancing, piano, fencing, karate, gymnastics, anything -- Leah was good at them all. She was trying to get her mind off of her dad, and to do so; she put all her effort into anything possible. She took the most liking to gymnastics though. She long and flexible - made for the sport. When she was eleven she was accepted to Hogwarts, but she didn't want to leave America just yet. So she moved to Hogwarts in her 5th year.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"LEAH! Earth to Leah!! Are you there?!" Hermione shook Leah  
"Huh? Oh, sorry."  
"What happened? You all of a sudden zoned out!"  
"I...I was just thinking about my dad."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione gave Leah a hug. "Let's go eat breakfast and not worry about anything ok?"  
"K, but Hermione, what will you do if Ron doesn't ask you to the dance?"  
"I don't know if I'd go. If you go stag, I'll go stag too."  
"So you won't ask him? If you don't ask him, you'll never know if he likes you!"   
"I'd rather not know if he doesn't. Let's just go eat! I'm starving!!" They walked to the common room where Harry and Ron were.   
"You guys took forever! We thought it would be fun if we ate breakfast here instead of in the Great Hall!" Harry said, holding out two plates of food.   
"Yah, we thought both of you guys ditched...and that's like impossible!" Ron joked. Hermione laughed. She wanted Ron to know she thought he was funny. Hermione took a seat by Harry. She didn't want anyone to know she liked Ron. Leah sat on the other side of Harry. She didn't want Hermione to think she liked Ron.   
"Why doesn't anyone want to sit by me? Geez, Harry is always mister popular!" Ron said sarcastically. So Harry got up and sat by Ron.   
"Happy now?" Harry said, and then they all ate breakfast.   
Later Harry and Ron went off to their classes by North hall, and Leah and Hermione went towards their classes.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Harry, who are you asking to the dance?" Ron asked. What if Harry wants to ask Hermione too?   
"Well, I don't know. Why did you want to ask someone out Ron? I'll go stag if you go stag, but if you go with someone, then I could find someone too." Does Ron want to ask Hermione too?  
"Well I wanted to ask Hermione...but if you wanted to I'd let you ask her."   
"No, it's ok. I was thinking of asking Leah anyway."  
"I knew you liked her! Why didn't you tell me?" Ron said, giving Harry a nudge with his elbow.  
"I don't like her, I just don't want to go stag if you're not going stag!"  
"Yah, whatever." Ron said with disbelief. "If a girl asked you to the dance what would you do?"   
"I guess I'd say yes, if I was a friend of that person. What would you do?"  
"I'd say yes too, it'd be kind of mean if you don't say yes, huh?"  
"Yah I guess so. I've gotta get to class Ron, see ya in a bit!" Harry said as he ran off to his class.  
"Kay!" Ron called back. Harry acted weird just then, Ron thought. He almost seemed sad that I was asking Hermione out.  
  
********After School - in the common room********  
  
"Gawd! I hate school! I can't stand this stuff!" Ron said trying to do his homework.   
"You're just not trying hard enough!" Hermione said with a smirk. She tried to help him.  
Leah looked at them. They were an okay couple. They just didn't seem to fit. Ron was unorganized, and odd, and Hermione was so - not. But if they liked each other...the it's okay, Leah thought to herself. She wished Ron liked her, and that he would look at her the way he looked at Hermione.   
Harry looked at Leah. Hmm...I wonder what she thinks of Ron and Hermione. Leah's cute; she's nice, smart, pretty. I wish I liked her. I wish I liked someone who liked someone else.   
"Harry, does Ron like Hermione?" Leah asked. Please say no, Please say no, she thought.  
"Well, I think so...yah." Harry said. He didn't like admitting it. But everyone would know soon, when Ron asked Hermione to the dance anyway.   
"I'm tired of this! Why won't he just ask her out already?" Leah said. "I'm gonna do something about this."  
"What? You can't speed up time or anything." Harry said hopelessly. It was tiring watching them flirt around.   
"You just watch me." She went right up to Ron and said, "Ron, will you go with me to the dance?" Leah smiled to herself. Of course he'll say no, and then everyone will know he likes Hermione, and then he'll ask her to the dance.  
Hermione gave Leah a mad stare. What in the hell is she doing?! She can't ask him that! She knows that I like him.   
Harry stared at what was going on...actually the rest of the common room was waiting for the answer too. "I'd say yes too, it'd be kind of mean if you don't say yes, huh?" That's what Ron said, Harry thought.   
Ron looked shocked. What am I going to do? I wanted to ask Hermione out, but I said I'd say yes if another girl asked me out. Well, if I say no, then everyone will know I like Hermione. Is that bad? No, but then what if I asked Hermione and she said no? Then I'd just be embarrassed even more.  
"Um...sure. I'll go with you." Ron said. Leah stared at him with disbelief.  
"Y..You will? Are you s...sure you want to go with me?" Leah said. She was in a state of shock. Hermione gave Leah a hurt look. Then she stood up to leave.   
"Hermione!" Harry called. "Do you want do go with me to the dance?" He blurted out. What did I just say? He thought.   
Hermione looked confused, then she smiled and said, "Sure Harry, I'd love to go with you."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So how do you like it? Please tell me so I can put the other part up soon!  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Love Hina Thing in here! I'm sorry! I don't own those parts either ok? Since I don't want to spoil the story, I'll tell you what the parts are at the end of the story. So don't sue me! =)  
  
STUFF YOU NEED TO KNOW!!  
1. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ this means that the next part will be a flashback! The flashback will end when you see ~ ~ ~ ~ again.  
2. If it's not in quotes, then it's a thought.   
3. -----------------this is just a scene change, or subject change.  
  
Friends are Forever  
By Ji-chan A.K.A. Sailor Saturn  
(Please forgive me if the type changes half way through the story! It wasn't my fault! Word was going crazy!)  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called. "Do you want do go with me to the dance?" He blurted out. What did I just say? He thought.   
Hermione looked confused, then she smiled and said, "Sure Harry, I'd love to go with you."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ end of flashback  
  
The common room watched silently, then whispers filled the room. Harry Hadn't asked anyone to any of the annual dances since 5th year. If he's asking Hermione now...does that mean he likes her? Leah broke the suspense.  
"Uh...well!" she said hesitantly, "We should all be going on our ways! Right Hermione? We've got to get some rest if we want to go buy dresses tomorrow, right, RIGHT?" Then she gave a nervous giggle while nudging Hermione with her elbow.  
"Ow...I mean, yah." Hermione gave Leah a glare that said you're in big trouble.   
Leah gave a nervous smile and reached for Hermione's hand to drag her up to the room quickly, but Hermione quickly folded arms and walked behind Leah, like a grim reaper.   
Harry and Ron stared after them, but once they were out of sight, Ron went ballistic.  
"O my Gawd Harry!! What are we going to do?" He said in a frantic whisper.  
"Nothing! What are you so worried about?" Harry whispered back.   
"Harry! What do you mean nothing? We can't just leave it like this! I like Hermione and you like Leah! So we should switch!" Harry had a surprised look on his face.  
"What? Who said I liked Leah?" he said confused.  
"Grow a brain Harry! Everyone knows that! You guys are like one in the same!"  
"No! I don't like her!" he said standing up, no longer whispering. Some people looked over at the two guys arguing. "You've never even asked me who I've liked before! The answer is right in front of you're face!"   
Now everyone turned to look at this quarreling couple of guys.  
"Harry, calm down, you're making a scene." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
"No Ron, stop thinking about yourself all the time. How come you never think about what I want? What are you pulling me for Ron?" Harry said peeved. Ron yanked Harry down so that only Harry would hear what he was about to say.  
"Harry, do you know what it looks like? People are staring!" Then he released Harry.  
"OH!" Harry said finally getting it.  
"We're not gay!" Him and Ron said at the same time.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Hermione slammed the door behind them. She took a deep breath, and then she lost it.  
"You cheater!" when Hermione calls you a cheater, that's a very very bad insult. "You did this on purpose didn't you?"  
"NO! Why would you think I did this on purpose?"   
"GREAT WIZARDS! WHY?! BECAUSE OF MY DREAM! Why do you always try to predict stuff! Stop trying to be someone you're not!" Leah looked hurt and insulted. Hermione knew that hit the spot.   
"Gawd Hermione...it's not like I'm in love with..." But she stopped. That wouldn't be true, to say I didn't like Ron when I really do, she thought. And it does seem like I did this on purpose, for trying to predict her dream last time.  
"Are you listening to me?" A tear slid down Hermione's face. "Fine, I don't care anymore!" Leah rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath.   
"Look Hermione..." Leah said, looking Hermione in the eye, and grabbing her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I thought that if I asked him, he'd for sure say no, and then ask you out!"  
"Stop making excuses! Can't you just be wrong for once? You're not a divinator!! I HATE DIVINATION!" Hermione screamed. Leah gave Hermione a glare.  
"I said I was sorry, I didn't do this on purpose ok?!" Leah said, finally losing it. Hermione sat on her bed, and tried wiped away her tears. She grabbed a pillow nearby as if it would cover her crying.   
"Liar...you're not sorry," Hermione said, clutching the pillow and not looking at Leah. "You're lying. Why didn't you tell me you liked Ron?" she said looking up. "I thought you were my best friend."   
Leah was surprised. How did Hermione know that she liked Ron? She never told her...!   
"I...I..." Leah looked down "I didn't tell you because...I wanted you to be with him...because you told me you liked him first. I didn't want you to think I liked him, so you wouldn't have to worry about me chasing after him or anything. I didn't want to lose you as my friend. You were the first person who befriended me. I just-" Hermione stood up and hugged Leah.  
"You'll always be my friend, no matter what."   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Hermione lay awake in bed. She turned to the side to look at Leah sleeping. I wish she'd told me sooner. I thought that I would be way more upset about Ron than her not telling me this. How come? How come I'm not that upset over Ron? I'm sad, or something...what's this feeling that makes me uneasy? I like Ron, she likes Ron, so how come I'm not upset about it?   
Leah suddenly opened her eyes. Hermione gave a short scream.   
"Leah!" she whispered. "You scared me!"  
"You were the one looking at me first!" Leah whispered back. "That was weird. I could feel someone watching me with my eyes closed." She giggled. "So Hermione, are we really going to buy dresses?"  
"Well, we have to! We're not going to go there in robes or anything."  
"What kind of dress do you want?" Leah said half asleep.  
"I don't know. A blue one, since blue is my favorite color, but it would be nice if it were periwinkle, or something nice like that. I guess I'd have to ask Harry what he's wearing and then match him. I think it would be cuter that way. Don't you think so?" She looked over to a sleeping Leah. "How come you always ask me something and then don't listen!" Hermione sighed. "That's why I like you as my best friend. We're so opposite."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hermione was falling. She couldn't tell what was going on; everything was blurring past her.  
"Harry! I can't see you Harry!" She screamed. She could feel her tears sliding off her face from the wind.  
"Hold out your hand Hermione!" Harry yelled.   
Everything got too blurred to see anything. The scene changed.  
"Harry! Harry!" Hermione yelled crying, running, looking for Harry. Where am I? It was too bright to see anything. Everything everywhere was white. She was running arms in front of her. She was practically blind, trying to see something, anything out of her squinted eyes. Suddenly she saw a bird that was mainly dark royal blue. It pointed ahead with its wing. Hermione ran that way.  
"Hermione!" Harry called.   
I can hear him close by! Hermione thought excitedly. He's just ahead! Hermione tried to run forward, but something felt like it was hold her legs back, some kind of dark magic. She tried hard to fight against it, and ran slowly, but surely, right into a large white wall.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Leah was standing above her. The sun was shining through the blinds. The rays on Leah's hair made her look like an innocent angel.   
"Where am I?" Hermione said trying to sit up.   
"You're on the floor!" Leah said laughing. "You woke me up when I heard you bang on the ground! Your legs are all twisted in the blanket!" Leah said laughing as she tried to help Hermione out of it.  
"Leah," Hermione said, suddenly serious, "Don't feel bad for not telling me you liked Ron ok? You don't have to try and break up with him or anything because I like him. I don't feel that upset for some reason. I thought I would be really mad at you. But I'm not, I'm-" Hermione felt a tear slide down her face. Hermione looked confused as she wiped it away; but more tears came. Leah tried to give some words of comfort, though she was equally confused.  
"I'm sorry. Every since I came I've been trouble for you. I messed up everything." Leah said, sitting on the floor by her friend.   
"No, no, I'm supposed to be okay...so why am I crying?" Hermione said choking on her words. Leah put an arm around her friend.  
"It'll be okay, everything will be okay, because you always find the right answer to things." Leah said, trying to be of comfort to her friend. Hermione looked up to Leah and smiled.   
"Thanks" she said in a soft whisper.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Harry and Ron got dressed silently. They hadn't talked since yesterday.   
"Harry I-" he started, but was interrupted.  
"Sorry." Harry said.  
"But I was the one who was - I'm sorry." Ron said.  
"Ron, do you know who I like?" Harry asked.  
"Hermione?" Ron said, hoping he was right.  
"Yah, but don't you like her too?"   
"I guess so. So what do we do about that?"   
"I know! We'll play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets to have her!" Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
"Ok. Why not?" Ron said. He looked serious.  
"Um...well...if you insist."   
"I insist." Ron said with a smile.  
"Ok...ready?"  
"Yup. Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They both held out two rocks.   
"Tied." Ron said. "This is dumb. How about Tic-tac-toe?"   
"Tic-tac-toe is good. Um...here." Harry said as he grabbed two pencils and handed one to Ron.  
"I'm X." and he drew an X. 5 minutes later, after playing around twenty tic-tac-toe games that all ended tied, they decided to stop. Harry crumpled up a piece of paper in frustration.   
"I have an Idea!" Ron took the ball of paper from Harry and threw it towards the trash on the other side of the room. It was a mile from the can.  
"Haha, that was so off!" Harry said, and then he took another piece of paper, balled it up, and tried to make a basket. His was a little closer then Ron's.  
"You're not any good either! Let's see who can make one first!" They started balling up paper as fast as their hands could go, and shooting them blindly at the trashcan.  
"Aww...so close!" Ron said as the paper ball bounced off the rim of the trash. Brick after brick after brick, they kept at it until there was no paper left.   
"I'm tired." Harry said as he retreated to his bed.  
"Yah me too. Geez, a couple more bricks and we could have built a house!" Ron joked. Harry laughed, or a.   
"Are you up for a game of blackjack?" Ron said taking out a deck of muggle cards.  
"Always." Harry said with a smirk.  
Ron quickly dealed Harry and himself two cards. They both flipped one over. Harry's was a queen, and Ron's was a nine. Harry held a nine in his hand, hidden from Ron's view.   
"I'll stay." Harry said, trying his hardest to make a solid poker face.   
Ron looked at Harry in the eye as if trying to read what he had on his face. Ron looked at the card deck, and then looked at his cards again.  
"I think I'll have another." He said taking a card. As he flipped it over, Harry saw a look of surprise run across Ron's face, but it quickly changed to a sad smile.  
"You win Harry, I went over." Ron said with a shrug.   
"So...what now?" Harry said, not looking Ron in the eye.   
"Well, I give up on liking Hermione." There was awkward pause. "It's okay Harry, I just don't want to stop being your friend over some girl, ok?" Ron said as if he didn't care much. But Harry knew he did.   
"Oh no." Harry was suddenly frantic. He looked at his watch. "I totally forgot about school! We're already late to class!" He and Ron grabbed their things and rushed out the door.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Sorry - we were late!" Harry said out of breath. He looked surprised. There was a substitute.  
Ron came rushing in after Harry.  
"Sorry!" he said, hands on knees and breathing hard. "Geez Harry, you're fast!" Harry nudged Ron.   
"Look." Ron looked at the new teacher. It was a girl. She was tall and slim with wavy blonde hair. She looked very young to be a teacher. Her eyes were green, just like Harry's, though she had sharp features; she looked very kind and gentle.  
"Hi! Please take your seats." She said handing them each a paper. "I was just explaining to the class why I'm here." She smiled. She had a very nice smile, with perfect teeth.  
"As I said before, my name is Ms. Turner. Some people call me Ms. T, or Mr. Ner. Call me what you wish." Her voice seemed special. It was very fluid-like.   
"Wow, she's pretty." Ron whispered to Harry. He nodded.   
"As you know, this class used to be Muggle studies. But from now on it will be different. It won't just be any ordinary class, though none of your classes are very ordinary either, but this is extra special. In this class we will do what Muggles do, think how muggles think, and never use magic."  
"This should be interesting." Harry whispered.  
"The first thing we'll be studying is Muggle sports!" she announced. "We'll be doing swimming starting next week. Tomorrow, boys will be coming to class with swimming trunks, and girls will be coming in swimsuits and board shorts. Don't be afraid to show some skin people!" she joked.  
"This should be interesting." Hermione whispered to her friend. Leah didn't respond. Hermione looked over to see what was wrong. Leah was pale, with her eyes wide and glossy. She looked faint.   
"Leah!" she whispered. "Leah! Leah are you okay?" Leah didn't move, but a tear fell from her eye. Suddenly scared, Hermione and shook Leah with one arm. Leah's eyes closed, and she went limp in Hermione's hand.   
"O my gawd! Help help!" Hermione yelled close to tears as she tried to stop her friend from falling out of her desk. Everyone turned to see the dilemma. The teacher quickly came to see what was wrong.  
"Chad! Chad, come help bring this student to the nurse!" A student came over to help. He had dirty blonde hair that was cut right about an inch above his shoulders. Hermione had never seen this student before. He had the bluest eyes Hermione had ever seen; it went perfect with his tan. He was extremely cute. Apparently no one had seen him either because everyone was whispering about him. He picked Leah up effortlessly.   
"Let's go." He said as he started to run to the office. Hermione had a hard time catching up with him, even though he was carrying an extra person in his hands. When they got to the nurses office, the nurse quickly took Leah and told them to wait there. Hermione sat down in one of the office chairs. She was worried about her friend. She had never seen that happen to her before.   
"Don't worry about your friend, she'll be okay." Chad said, as if he knew what she was thinking. Hermione looked up surprised. The boy spoke again. "I'm Chad, Chad McNealy. What's your name?"   
"Hermione Granger. Thanks for helping my friend. You're really fast. How did you run so fast?" she asked amazed.   
"O...uh...I used to do a lot of running in America." He said without looking directly at her.   
"Wow, where in America did you live?"  
"California. There's a magic school there, but something happened, and three other people moved here too. One of them is Ms. Turner. I'm her assistant."   
"Where are the other students?"   
"They had other things to do before class. They'll probably be introduced at lunchtime."   
"Oh." Hermione said. She had almost forgotten about Leah. This guy, made her feel calm, like she'd known him forever. It was the same feeling she had around Ron. Did that mean she liked Chad too?   
Madame Pomfrey came out with Leah walking at her side.   
"Leah! Are you okay?" Hermione said running to her friend.   
"Yah, I'm fine." She said normally. I have something to tell you. She mouthed to Hermione. Suddenly she hugged Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I-I don't like him anymore." And then she released Hermione. "I'm just so glad to see you!" she said, trying to act normal. Hermione was a little confused. Suddenly there was a gust of wind.  
"Did you feel that?" Hermione said suddenly.  
"Yah...what was that?" Leah said. Hermione turned to look at Chad, who was leaning against the wall.  
"I didn't feel anything." He said.  
"What happened to her?" Hermione asked to distract the nurse. She mouthed, "who?" to Leah. But Leah was looking to the ground.  
"I really don't know. She had almost seemed petrified, but that wasn't it. It was a fear shock. I don't know how she got it though. Did anything happen in class?" Madame asked.  
"No, not really. We just had a new teacher in Muggle class."   
"Oh, then it was probably nothing important." Madame said. Chad was watching curiously.  
Leah took notice of him.   
"This is Chad. He helped bring you up here! He's really nice." Hermione said introducing him to her friend.   
"Hi." Chad said without looking directly into Leah's face. "I - I just wanted to help."   
"Thank you -" Madam cut off Leah.   
"It's lunchtime for you guys!" She said looking to her watch.  
"I better go." Chad said leaving down the hall back to Ms. Turner's class.  
"Wait! Eat lunch with us!" Leah called.   
"Um...ok." And for the first time, he smiled.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Ron were already waiting at the table. They looked awkwardly at each other. Finally Ron broke the silence.  
"Harry, it's ok. Really. You're acting like I still like Hermione. I do still, but I won't go for her anymore ok? That's my decision." Ron began to pick at his food. Harry watched him. It wasn't his decision if he lost, Harry thought.   
"Ron, did you feel that breeze just now? I thought I felt a gust of wind, but that would be impossible because we're inside."   
"Yah I felt it. I don't know what it was." Ron went back to eating. Harry disregarded the subject and looked over to see if Hermione and Leah were coming. He nudged Ron in the elbow.  
"Hey Ron look, isn't that the guy who picked up Leah today?" Harry whispered.  
"Yah, all the girls have been talking about him." Ron made a face, "He's just sooo cute! Finally, a cute guy at school!" Ron said making faces, imitating girls' voices.   
"It looks like he's coming this way." Harry said. Him and Ron tried to act normal as Chad sat down at their table.  
"This is Chad." Hermione said. "He's going to eat lunch with us. He's from a magic school in America!" They all down as Dumbledore made an announcement on the stage.   
"Students! I am sorry to say, but the dance will be cancelled." A couple gasped, and the room was full of whispers.   
Hermione was disappointed. She was looking forward to going to the dance. But now, she didn't have to go with Harry. Why do I feel so disappointed, she asked herself.   
"Aww!" Leah said. I was looking forward to it. "Well at least we don't have to worry about who we're going with now." She said halfheartedly. No one responded. Chad sat observing everyone.   
"You guys," He finally said. "Just say what you feel!" They all stared at him.  
"What?!" They all said at the same time. Chad stood up walked around the table and whispered in Harry's ear.  
"Tell Hermione that you like her!" Harry was shocked. Then Chad went to Ron.  
"That was nice of you, giving up Hermione to your friend." Ron sat stunned. Chad moved on to Leah.  
"Leah, it seems you've changed your mind about Ron. You don't like him anymore do you? You better tell Hermione, she thinks you do." Leah blushed and looked down. He moved to Hermione.  
"Hermione, I know who you like, but I cannot tell you what you don't already know. Just think, who is most important to you? How do your feelings differ between your friends?" There was a pause.  
"H-How did you do that!?" Hermione was beside herself. He had just read their minds; like the time they were in the nurse's office.  
"I'm just guessing." He said calmly as he started to eat.  
"You - You're a divinator?" Leah asked.   
"Nope. I don't believe in divination. I just told you what you already know." There was an awkward pause. They were all still surprised with what he did earlier. Dumbledore broke their thoughts.  
"I would like to introduce to you, four new additions to Hogwarts." Chad stood up.  
"I guess I have to go now. See you guys later." He smiled.   
"Two students and one teacher have moved here from America. We also have one student from Japan. "This is Lidia Turner, our new teacher for Muggle studies. Ms. Turner stood up and waved. This is Chiharu Tanaka, the number one student in her school in Japan." She looked very shy. She had her hair in buns; like chun-li from Street Fighter. Each bun had two chopsticks in them.  
"Looks like you've got competition." Ron said smiling broadly.   
"This is Chad McNealy. He is a famous actor in the USA." Some people gasped at this. "Last but not least, this is Joe Amberry. He was awarded most talented at his school all four years he was there." Everyone applauded them. The new people sat at the teacher's table. Chad took a seat by Ms. Turner.  
"I told you to meet me after you took Leah to the hospital!" She whispered.   
"I know, but I was seeing if any of her friends were one of them." He said calmly.  
"Well are they?"  
"Harry Potter is one of them. He has a scar. And Leah is one too. She fainted from just hearing about her fear!"   
"Yes I know. I didn't expect that to happen. Something traumatic must have happened earlier in her life to make her that scared."   
Ms. Turner looked over at Joe. He was eating his heart out. He just kept eating and eating. He defiantly had an American appetite.   
"Stop it Joe! You're eating too much!" She told him.   
"Well I have to eat fast for the first twenty minutes!" Joe said spitting out food.  
"Oh, because your stomach doesn't feel that there's food in it until twenty minutes right?" she said.  
"Yup, and because the food just keeps appearing! I don't want to waste any of it!" Chiharu watched him eat. She was taking small bites of her food.  
Suddenly the Great Hall went dark, and then went bright again. But now, Dumbledore was gone, and in his place was a person dressed in all black. He took a glass bottle from his hand and lifted it above his head. Ms Turner quickly pulled Chad under the table and covered his mouth. The man broke the glass on the ground, and a green smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared, all the teachers were gone.  
"It's the enemy!" Ms. Turner muffled, table cloth over nose and mouth. She signed Chad to do the same.   
People screamed and tried to run out of the hall, but all the doors were locked. This person jumped from the table to bottom of the stage effortlessly, and without a sound. People huddled in corners trying not to hide. Hermione reached for her wand, but it was gone. The person spoke. It was a male voice.   
"Hermione Granger." The voice said. Chad stood up to help, but Lidia held him back.   
"We can't do anything about it. We cannot reveal ourselves to the students nor the enemy." Chad retreated sadly.   
"Why did they pick her first? Shouldn't the go for someone who already has their power?"   
"Hermione must be the Heart Guardian. If you kill the heart, then the rest will die."   
"Do you know what will happen?"   
"No, but I know everything will be okay." She grinned as she looked into her watch. It was no ordinary watch though, because instead of it having the time on its face, there were stars all over it, and some of them were glowing.  
Hermione stepped out of the crowd but Ron, Harry, and Leah were in front of her.   
"If you want her, then you have to come through us first." Harry said. The man laughed at them.   
"Do you think this is some sort of game? You want to play? Let's play." With the flick of his wand, another Harry, Leah, and Ron appeared. They were identical to the real ones. "Here I have made an identical twin of you. They think like you, they act like you. They know you. I'll be fair though; I won't use magic. Except for this." Suddenly everyone in the room collapsed except for the four and their copies. The copies started to attack the originals, leaving Hermione open. Hermione tried to run, but a shield surrounded her, and she couldn't get out. "When I count to ten, I'll attack. One...Two..."  
"Wait!" Harry said. He tried to reach out to help her, but his copy was just as strong, and held him back.   
"Four...Five..."  
Leah and her copy were battling it out with every flexible limb in their bodies. I just have to get her tired enough, Leah thought, but there's not time!  
"Seven...eight..."  
Ron was trying his best to stay alive too. I've got it, he thought. If he's the exact same as me, then we should have the same weaknesses! Ron kicked his copy on his right side, his weak point, and he was free.   
"Ten." He raised his wand for the final blow, and then fired.  
"Hermione!" Ron ran in the way of the spell, and he lay limp on the floor. The shield was broken.  
The man was shocked that Ron had taken the toll.   
"It's a shame," the mysterious man said, "he wasn't even a guardian and yet he was willing to sacrifice his life." The man disappeared, and so did the copies.   
"Ron! Ron! Someone get the nurse!" Hermione picked Ron half up. "Ron! Say something! Anything!" Tears streamed down Hermione's face. Harry and Leah ran over half limping.  
"Ron! Wake up!" Harry said. His eyes were getting teary. Leah couldn't get any words out.   
Ron slowly opened his eyes.   
"Harry?" Ron mumbled.  
"Yes Ron, it's me. It'll be okay. It'll be okay." Tears were now falling down Harry's face. He knew he was lying through his teeth.  
"I-I'm sorry Harry. P-please don't cry over me, I don't want to make you sad." Ron said hoarsely.   
"Goodbye." Ron said as he closed his eyes.   
"Don't say that! Don't say it yet! Help is coming!" Hermione cried.  
"H-Hermione?" He smiled contently and closed his eyes. "You're safe." And then he was gone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
Hermione, Harry, and Leah sat silently in the common room. They had been excused from classes for the rest of the day. All of their faces were tear stained. Ginny, Fred, and George had been excused to go home. They were to plan Ron's funeral. Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore.  
"You guys, I don't think Ron would want us to be sad this long. He even told us not to cry." Hermione said, trying to stop her voice from cracking.  
"Yah." Harry said. "I...I just..." Harry stopped. He didn't feel like talking. His best friend just died. He still liked Hermione, Harry thought. He saved her when I couldn't. Harry felt guilty, as if it was his fault. If only I had taken the spell instead of him, maybe I could have survived, or maybe I could have been the one to give my life for Hermione. Harry felt like being alone to sort out his thoughts.  
"I'll...I'll be in my room." Harry said walking out of the common room. Hermione and Leah looked sadly after him as he disappeared behind up the staircase.  
Harry lay down on his bed. He looked over at Ron's empty bunk. Ron's things had been gathered earlier that day to take back to his family. His eyes started to tear, but he didn't want to cry, because that was one of Ron's last requests. I should have just given up on Hermione. I mean, he liked her and she liked him, Harry thought. I don't even know why I tried. Harry rolled over on his bed and looked at the ground. There lay the cards that Ron and him had played with over Hermione. I'm so stupid, Harry thought. Why did I try so hard to win Hermione? You can't win a person! Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek. I'm sorry Ron, he thought. I can't even keep my promise to you. Harry picked up the cards to put them away. He picked up what had been his cards, then the deck. Lastly he picked up Ron's cards. This is one of the last things he touched, Harry said to himself. Harry turned over the cards to see how much Ron had gone over twenty-one. Harry dropped the cards in shock. Ron hadn't gone over at all. Ron had exactly twenty-one.   
"He-he lost on purpose." Harry gasped. Tears began to flow more now. Harry collapsed on the ground, and cried until he couldn't cry anymore.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
It's sad huh? Are you crying? Are you crying?! =( Sorry this episode was sad. I promise Ron died for a reason. You'll find out soon! I'm already half way done writing the next part! Sorry this part couldn't be put up sooner. Poor Fanfiction.net is constipated. Well thanks and a great big hug for those who reviewed last time! It's so encouraging to know people read what I write! Have a nice day! Oh, and that Love Hina part I was talking about, if any of you wanted to know, was the part where they were playing games over Hermione, and Ron lost on purpose. I don't own the idea. =( N-E-way, if you wanna check out what I look like go to animate-world.com/cosplayfinals.htm or go to Animate-world.com and click on Final winner on the right side. I'm the girl in pink! "Sana-chan!" Please vote for me! Well...if you want...but it would be so so very nice of you! (If you're planning to vote...you might want to read the directions on the page before clicking Sana-chan). Arigato! If you're looking for more GREAT Harry/Hermione stories...go to menarasin.tripod.com/hermionesworld.html She writes SO GOOD! This is my inspiration people! It's in Hermione's P.O.V. and it's a chick thing...but it's well written, and if you want, go get! =)   
-Owari.  



End file.
